love_livefandomcom-20200223-history
Suki desu ga Suki desu ka?
is a bonus CD sung by Kotori Minami and Hanayo Koizumi. The song is featured in ''Love Live!'' TV Anime 2 Blu-ray 6 which was released on November 21, 2014. The song is written by Aki Hata, composed and arranged by Kazunori Watanabe. Track Listing 'Regular Edition (BCXA-0844)' 'CD/DVD' # # (Off Vocal) Video PV by Lantis = Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Single= |-| MIX= Lyrics Rōmaji= Wow wow Loving you! Suki desu ga suki desu ka? Suki dakara... yeah, yeah!! Loving you! Okaerinasai kocchi muite Loving you! Okaerinasai kyou no owari wa yeah, yeah!! Koko de issho ni gorogoro kutsurogimasho~ (Goro! Goro!!) Sukoshi me o tojite mite yo senaka monjau yo (Momi! Momi!!) Zutto nikonda suupu Onaka suitara ika ga? Anmari jishin nai kedo... ganbatta yo! Suki dakara suki desu to iu dake ja tarinai no Suki dakara shite agetai nozomu koto nandemo Soshite watashi dake o (Oh yeah, oh yeah!) Mitsumete hoshii no (watashi dake mitsumete) Suki desu ga suki desu ka? Suki dakara... yeah, yeah!! Loving now! Otsukaresama kocchi ni kite Loving now! Otsukaresama kyou mo taihen? yeah, yeah!! Tsumetai hoppe o nadenade atatamemasho~ (Nade! Nade!!) Ano ne motto yorisoeba dakishimechau yo (Doki! Doki!!) Oheya sappari kuriiningu Chiisai hana o kazaru no Epuron sugata dou kana...ganbatta yo! Suki desu ga suki desu ka? Nando demo tashikamete Suki desu to mata iitai mainichi tsutaetai Datte watashitachi no (Oh yeah, oh yeah!) Koi wa owarasenai Tsurai omoi wa zenbu wasure sasete agetai Watashi wa hitsuyou desu ka? Oshiete Please!! Suki dakara suki desu to iu dake ja tarinai no Suki dakara shite agetai nozomu koto nandemo Soshite watashi dake o mitsumete hoshii no Suki desu ga suki desu ka? Nando demo tashikamete Suki desu to mata iitai mainichi tsutaetai Datte watashitachi no (Oh yeah, oh yeah!) Koi o mamoritai no (kono koi wa hanasanai) Wow wow Loving you! Suki desu ga suki desu ka? Suki dakara... yeah, yeah!! Suki desu ga suki desu ka? Suki dakara... yeah, yeah!! |-| Kanji= Wow wow Loving you! 好きですが好きですか? 好きだから... yeah, yeah!! Loving you! おかえりなさい　こっち向いて Loving you! おかえりなさい　今日の終わりは　yeah, yeah!! ここで一緒にゴロゴロくつろぎましょ~ (Goro! Goro!!) 少し目を閉じてみてよ　背中揉んじゃうよ (Momi! Momi!!) ずっと煮込んだスープ お腹空いたらいかが? あんまり自信ないけど...がんばったよ! 好きだから好きですと　言うだけじゃ足りないの 好きだからしてあげたい　望むことなんでも そして私だけを　(Oh yeah, oh yeah!) 見つめて欲しいの(私だけ見つめて) 好きですが好きですか? 好きだから... yeah, yeah!! Loving now! おつかれさま　こっちに来て Loving now! おつかれさま　今日も大変?　yeah, yeah!! 冷たいほっぺをナデナデあたためましょ~ (Nade! Nade!!) あのねもっと寄りそえば　抱きしめちゃうよ (Doki! Doki!!) お部屋さっぱりクリーニング 小さい花を飾るの エプロン姿どうかな... がんばったよ! 好きですが好きですか?　なんどでも確かめて 好きですとまた言いたい　毎日伝えたい だって私たちの (Oh yeah, oh yeah!) 恋は終わらせない つらい想いは全部　忘れさせてあげたい 私は必要ですか?　教えてPlease!! 好きだから好きですと　言うだけじゃ足りないの 好きだからしてあげたい　望むことなんでも そして私だけを見つめて欲しいの 好きですが好きですか?　何度でも確かめて 好きですとまた言いたい　毎日伝えたい だって私たちの (Oh yeah, oh yeah!) 恋を守たいの (この恋は離さない) Wow wow Loving you! 好きですが好きですか? 好きだから... yeah, yeah!! 好きですが好きですか? 好きだから... yeah, yeah!! |-| English= Wow wow Loving you! I like you, but do you like me? Because I like you... yeah yeah!! Loving you! Welcome back, look over here Loving you! Welcome back, today's ending is... yeah, yeah!! Let's purr and relax here together~ (Purr! Purr!!) Close your eyes for a while, let me massage your back (Rub! Rub!!) With stewed soup always prepared If you're hungry, how about it? I don't have that much confidence but... I did my best! Because I like you, since I like you, just saying it isn't enough Because I like you, I want to do this for you, making any number of wishes And so, only me (Oh yeah, oh yeah!) That's the only person I want you to look at (Only look at me) I like you, but do you like me? Because I like you... yeah, yeah!! Loving now! Good work today, come over here Loving now! Good work today, was it tough on you again? yeah, yeah!! Let me pat your cold cheeks to warm them up~ (Pat! Pat!!) If I attract you a little bit more, I'll just hug you (Throb! Throb!!) The room's neatly cleaned With a small flower as decoration How's the look of my apron... I did my best! I like you, but do you like me? I have to confirm it no matter how many times Since I like you, I want to tell you again, I want to convey it to you every day That's because our (Oh yeah, oh yeah!) Love can't possibly end All of your painful thoughts, I want to make you forget them Am I necessary to you? Tell me, Please!! Because I like you, since I like you, just saying it isn't enough Because I like you, I want to do this for you, making any number of wishes And so, I want you to look only at me I like you, but do you like me? I have to confirm it no matter how many times Since I like you, I want to tell you again, I want to convey it to you every day That's because our (Oh yeah, oh yeah!) Love is something I want to protect (I won't let go of this love) Wow wow Loving you! I like you, but do you like me? Because I like you... yeah yeah!! I like you, but do you like me? Because I like you... yeah yeah!! Gallery Single Scans= Blu-ray_6_Cover_(Back).jpg LL S2BD6 Full Cover.jpg Live Performances *μ's Go→Go! LoveLive! 2015 ~Dream Sensation!~ References Category:Discography Category:Love Live! Category:Lyrics Category:Μ's Songs Category:Duo Trio Songs Category:Hanayo Koizumi Category:Kotori Minami